Story of The Courier
by coolprince8
Summary: Stop me if you've heard this one. There's a guy who gets shot in the head. But the thing is he survives. Wait, you've heard it before? Well trust me you've never heard the story of the courier like this
1. What's Your Name?

**Fallout New Vegas: The Story Of The Courier**

**Chapter 1: What's Your name**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or any of the other games_

A kid in a bed wakes up, trying to open his eyes but can't. His head feels like it just got shot, twice, and dumped in some grave. He knows that sounds insane.I mean come on, who could get shot in the head twice and still be alive. He believes he must've taken a fall on it.

"You're awake. How bout' that." He fully opens my eyes seeing a fan above his head. He tries to get up but his body feels sore. He finally was able to sit up straight a moment later.

"Woah, easy there, easy. You've been out cold a couple days now." A man with a mustache said. He was in a field hand outfit and he was bald. He was sitting in a chair his arm on his leg.

"Why don't you just relax a second. Get your bearings. Let's see what the damage is. How bout' your name? Can you tell me your name?" The man asked him. The kid looked at the man, blinking his eyes, seemingly trying to get an idea of who he was. At least it looked like that.

"Uh, preset 7 Asian?" The kid rambled, seemingly lost in confusion.

"No your name." The man said figuring that after what this kid went through, confusion was the best end result.

"Ain't that a kick in the head." The kid rambled on again, trying to find the answer.

"Looks like we might have some damage after all." The man stated. He looke the kid over when he was brought in and, besides the two bullets, he seemed fine. The only issue would've been death, or some brain damage. Seems like the latter.

"Well honestly sir, I think my brain would agree with you. He's been complaining alot lately." The kid joked around in hopes that it would lighten his mood. The man rubbed his nose.

"Do you remember you name at all?" The man asked in hopes that he'd get an answer.

"Is it mandatory?" The kid asked with a grin. The doc nodded his head. " Well just call me Smith A. Wesson."

"Huh, I can't say it's what I'd have picked for ya but if that's your name, that's your name. I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings." Doc said to the kid he knew as Smith.

"You can also call me James, Alphonse, Autumn or Butch if you'd like." The kid said, giving Doc more names.

"I'll stick with Smith. Now, I hope you don't mind but I had to go rooting around there in your noggin to pull all the bits of lead out. I take pride in my needlework, but you'd better tell me if I left anything out of place." Doc handed the kid a reflectron. "How'd I do?" The kid looked at his face and his bedraggled hair. He looked about twenty-one.

"I could've sworn I had a mole." The kid said poking his face.

"Well, I got most of it right, anyway. Stuff that mattered." Doc stood up. "Okay, no sense in keeping you in bed anymore. Let's see if we can get you on your feet." Doc pulled the kid up. "Good. Why don't you walk down to the end of the room? Over by that vigor tester machine there."

The kid started to walk. "Take it slow now. It ain't a race." Doc told him near the machine. The kid was able to get there with little difficulty.

On the machine were a series of screens, buttons, microphones, and levers. It was made of wood that was chipped and worn.

"Looking good so far. Go ahead and give the vigor tester machine a try. We'll learn right quick if you got back all your faculties." Doc told him. " It'll take a while so I'm going to get ready the next test while you do this."

"Sure." The kid told him. When Doc came back he saw the kid's score.

S - 3

P - 1

E - 1

C - 10

I - 10

A - 3

L - 10

"With Luck like yours I'm surprised them bullets didn't just turn right around and climb back into the gun." Doc said looking at the luck score.

"Guess I'm just lucky like that." The kid answered, his eyes closed.

"Well, we know your vitals are good." Doc walked into his living room, "But that don't mean them bullets didn't leave you nuttier than a bighorner dropping. What do you say you take a seat on my couch and we go through a couple questions? See if your dogs are still barking." The kid sat on the couch while Doc sat in front of him. "Alright I'm gonna say a word. I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Got it, Doctor Doc." The kid said.

"Dog" "Train"

"House" "Investment"

"Night" "Shroud"

"Bandit" "Reasonable"

"Light" "Dark"

"Mother" "Caretaker"

"Okay, Now I've got a few statements, I want you to tell me how much they sound like something you'd say. First one. Conflict just ain't in my nature." "Strongly Agree"

"I ain't given to relying on others for support." "Disagree."

"I'm always fixing to be the center of attention." "Strongly, very much agree."

"I'm slow to embrace new ideals." "Strongly disagree."

"I charge in to deal with my problems head-on." "Strongly disagree."

"Almost done here. What do you say you have a look at this? Tell me what you see."

"The first one looks like a dead elephant, or a kitten, something along those lines, maybe!" The kid answered with zeal and sarcasm. "Alright, then." Doc responded he flipped the projector on and an inkblot appeared. "A shadow in a doorframe." "Okay, How about this one?" "I'm too embarassed to say what it looks like." "Last one" "Huh, I want to say two-bears high-fiving but i'm gonna say a mushroom cloud."

"Well, that's all she wrote. I don't have nothing to compare it to, so maybe you'd better just have a look at the results. See if it all seems right to you." The Doc handed him a clipboard saying that he talked alot, seemed more of the type to hide rather than fight, and prefered to keep his distance in a scuffle. He agreed with the first and second statements. He believed he was more of the type to try and bribe his way out.

"Eh, this sounds kinda like me." The kid told him scratching his head.

"Before I turn you loose, I need one more thing from you. I got a form for you to fill out, so I can get a sense of your medical history. Just a formality. Ain't like I expect to find you got a family history of getting shot in the head." The Doc handed him a form with a couple of blank lines and a pencil with no eraser. The kid pondered with his head up. He wrote down a story of a boy who had an uncle who been murdered due to his constant rambling and delusions. He also then wrote about a man who had been able to get out of many skirmishes with the law by being generally good natured. Besides the times he would try to kill little children.

"All right, I guess that about does it. Come with me, I'll see you out." Doc stood up and began walking to the door. The kid got up and walked alongside him wearing only a pair of boxers. Doc stopped standing by his door. "Here, These are yours. Was all you had on you when you was brought in." Doc gave him among other things a note, 9-mm pistol, boxing gloves, a straight razor, 8 sticks of dynamite, and a laser pistol. He was also given some caps, 12 bobby pins, 4 stimpaks and a brown backpack to carry it. The Doc spoke again " I hope you don't mind but I gave note the a look. I thought it might help me find a next of kin. But it was something about a platinum chip." The Courier looked at the note, which detailed a request for a platinum chip, which was to be delivered to The Strip in New Vegas. He looked but couldn't find the chip.

Doc then handed him one final thing "Well, If you're heading back out there, you ought to have this. They call it a Pip-Boy. I grew up in one of them vaults they made before the war. We all got one. Ain't much use to me now, but you might want such a thing after what you been through. I know what it's like, having something taken from you." It was heavy and a bit dirty. The color of the screen which was usually green had been changed to amber. "And put this on, too, so the locals don't pick on you for lacking modesty. Never was much my style anyway." Doc handed him an old Vault 21 suit.

"Thanks for patching me up, Doc." The kid said.

"Don't mention it. You should talk to Sunny Smiles before you leave town. She can help you learn to defend yourself in the desert. She'll likely be at the saloon. I reckon some of the other folks at the saloon might be able to help you out, too. And the metal fella, Victor, who pulled you outta your grave. Anyway, you ever get hurt out there, you come right back. I'll fic you up. But try not to get killed anymore." The kid nodded at the the doctor and opened the door into the outside.

He looked around and saw the saloon and began to walk over, seemingly taking in the area. In front of the saloon sat an old man. "Howdy, What can Easy Pete do for you?"

The kid questioned the man "Why do they call you Easy Pete?"

Pete answered tiredly, as if he had been asked this before "Was a prospector until I decided to settle here to get away from the NCR. Now I just take it easy and help out with the Brahmin and Bighorners."

The kid deciding he'd had enough with this conversation, mainly due to being bored, decided to end it. "Good bye, Pete."

He opened the door to the saloon and had only walked 2 steps before he got backed into a corner by a big dog. "Cheyenne, stay." He looked up only to see a petite young girl with red hair and leather armor carrying a varmint rifle on her back. "Don't worry, she won't bite unless i tell her to. "

The kid stood up, dusted himself off, then held out his hand and, with a grin on his face, introduced himself "Hi, My name is Earl. Doc Mitchell said you could teach me how to survive in the desert."

The girl shook his hand and replied "My name is Sunny Smiles. I guess there's a thing or two I could show you. Sounds like you need all the help you can get after what they done to you. Meet me outside behind the saloon."

The kid did as told and walked outside with Sunny to see that there was a fence with sarsaparilla bottles on them. "Now, see those bottles on the fence there? Take this and try to hit a couple of 'em." Sunny handed him a varmint rifle which was in a decent condition.

The kid took aim at one of the bottles, he looked down his sight, took a deep breath and as soon as he exhaled, he shot a round and it missed. He tried again. Miss. Another still miss. It took him 5 tries until he finally got all 3. "Well, that's a start. But I don't reckon you came to me to learn to fight sarsaparilla bottles. Tell you what. I gotta go chase geckos away from our water supply anyway. Darn critters are attracted to it. Why don't you come along?"

"Okay, I'm in"

"Follow me. It's just down to the southeast a shortways." The kid followed Sunny to the area where she had stated. He had begun to heard growling and hissing close by him. "Hear that up on the ridge behind me there? We got some geckos to clear out. Bunch of little monsters they are. Seems Doc Mitchell treats Gecko bites more than anything else. If we move quietly , we can get the jump on them. More likely to hit something vital that way." The kid and Sunny moved quietly crouched down. The kid looked up to see 5 geckos, which looked like giant upright lizards .Sunny was the first to make a shot hitting a gecko in the eye and another in the chest killing both. The kid shot another 2 both in the chest but had to use a large number of bullets. Cheyenne killed the last one by biting into it's neck.

Sunny looked towards him with a smile "See? You're getting the hang of it. There's still two more wells that need clearing. You wanna come along? It'd be worth a few caps to me."

"Sure"

"It shouldn't take more than a few minutes, especially with two of us." Sunny then led the kid out to two more of the wells. The first one was simple with the kid simply shooting while Sunny did most of the work. Then they heard a woman screaming for help. She had been attacked by a couple geckos while out and, besides her rather dull knife, had nothing to defend herself. Problem was that she was at the bottom of the cliff the kid and Sunny were on.

"Hey Earl, you shoot at the geckos from up-" Sunny began to order but was interrupted

"Not enough time" The kid then jumped down the cliff which while not too hard a fall would've at least hurt. As he hit the ground he brought the blunt end of his rifle down on one of the geckos' heads, smashing it open. He then put his trigger on the handle and put the other end in the mouth of one of the gecko's who tried to growl at him. He kicked another gecko to the ground and shot it's head. All three were dead and the woman was still alive.

"Earl! How'd you do that?" Sunny yelled as she began to make her way down

"Sunny, Wanna know what I did before I got shot?" The kid yelled as she finally got down

"Were you a hitman or an assassin?" Sunny asked suprised at his sudden ability to use a gun

"Nope, It does explain why Cheyenne doesn't like me." The kid said helping the woman who was attacked up

"What then?" Sunny asked again

"I was a mailman" The kid, now the mailman, answered "Or you know, a courier, something like that" The the mailman, now the Courier, added

**So this is my attempt at writing a NV story. The kid, by the way if it wasn't obvious, was the courier. I rewrote things differently from the game for 2 reasons. 1. To fit in my vision of the story 2. Because I want to keep my courier a bit different.**


	2. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Fallout New Vegas: The Story Of The Courier**

**Chapter 2: A Rose By Any Other Name Is Just As Sweet**

"So are you just going to stand there looking at me like that because it's making me randy baby." The Courier grinned and smiled as Sunny was staring trying to figure out how excactly he was able to kill those three geckos or more accurately how he was fight them all off by himself and only firing a single shot. She herself, while a hunter, could never do that.

"I'll admit, I've seen crazy things but that was just..." Sunny was still just trying to figure everything out. The lady came up to the courier and said a few words of gratitude. She reached into her satchel to grab a few bags of water and handed it to the Courier. He thanked her and did one of the even more stranger things Sunny ever saw. He gave her a cheeky grin and handed the lady back her water bottles. He then reached into his bag and applied two stimpaks to her right arm and left leg. The Lady was shocked and downright just looking with her mouth agape when he stuck the needle into her arm. Partly out of the reason he didn't tell her he was going to do that.

"I don't have to take my clothes off do I." The woman asked fearing what was in the syringe.

"Not if you don't want to. Or if you just feel like it. Actually, it could be both." The Courier said his face making a puzzled look. "Anyway, just call me The Doctor."

"Doctor Who?" The lady asked.

"Just The Doctor." The Courier stated, his grin bigger than ever. The lady went off after saying thank you at least a dozen times and blessing him, calling him a messiah and a savior. She also said something about screaming to the whole entire world of his act. "Well, where were we then?" The Courier asked. "Oh right, Geckos."

"That was some good work there." Sunny said dropping her surprise once he spoke. "Here's some money for those stimpaks." Sunny was about to reach for some caps. But the Courier just told her to keep her caps. "Okay then. Well at least let me teach you one more thing. Thought I might teach you about living off the land and making useful things for yourself. Interested?"

"Couldn't hurt, I guess." The Courier nodded.

XXXXXX 30 minutes later XXXXXXX

"It hurts soooo bad!" The Courier was groaning in pain and fury. He had gone to the school through ease and grabbed some caps and other items within as well. Heck, The graveyard was pretty simple as well. But he had the misfortune of being ambushed by the most fearsome monster in all the waste. It was brown, had some of the most fearsome claws, and horrible eyes. A bark scorpion.

"I didn't even see it coming!" He yelled once more. Sunny was helping him make the healing powder now due to the circumstances.

"Here just apply it to where you got stung. That plus the antivenom I gave you should stop the pain. Anyway, I'm heading back now. Hope I didn't miss anything on the jukebox. Cheyenne would never forgive me. Oh and do me a favor. Trudy, the bartender at the saloon, Kind of the town mom. She likes to meet newcomers. She'd be cross with me if I didn't ask you to poke your head in and say hi." And with that she left. Or at least she would have had the courier not decided to walk with her. They talked, made jokes, passed by a refridgerator with a skeleton and a hat in it. The Courier took the hat saying it makes him look like an adventurer. Even with his vault suit on. They finally passed by a curious site. A securitron with a cowboy face on it.

Howdy, pardner! Might I say, you're looking fit as a fiddle." The robot said

"You must be Victor. The one who dug me out right? Thanks for that." The courier said as Sunny waited for him.

"Don't mention it! I'm always ready to lend a helping hand to a stranger in need." Victor replied in joy.

"How did happen to find me though?" The Courier asked out of lingering curioustiy.

"I was out for a stroll that night when I heard the commotion up at the old bone orchard. Saw what looked like a bunch of bad eggs so I decided to lay low. Once they'd run off, I dug you up to see if you were still kicking. Turns out, you were, so I hauled you off to Doc right quick." Victor told him and the Courier thought back on the cigarette butts he found at the cemetary.

"Thanks, good bye." The Courier, waved at him. "Happy Trails!" Victor said finally.

The Courier and Sunny then continued to the Prospector's Saloon only to walk in on a woman in a pink cardigan and dress arguing with an man in a bulletproof vest. Once they finished, the man left but not before bumping shoulders with The Courier. The Courier walked up to Trudy to talk to her. "Hello. Trudy correct?" He greeted

"Well, You've been causing quite a stir. Nora, The woman you saved, has been telling everyone how you saved her. Glad to finally meet you." Trudy told him.

"Glad to meet you. So, Trudy you wouldn't happen to know anything about the men who attacked me?" The Courier inquired.

"Well they're a bunch of freeloaders who expected a few rounds on the house. I was able to get them to pay up though. One of the Khans did accidentally knock my radio to the floor accidentally though. Other than that, nothing." Trudy told him all she knew.

"Did they say where they were going?" He asked.

"They were having an argument about it but the guy in the checkered coat kept shushing them. Sounded like they just came from up North near Quarry Junction. If that's the case, I can't blame them for not wanting to go back."

"Why is that?"

"The whole area's overrun with critters that just go mad if you shoot them."

"So where are they going?"

"I didn't hear exactly but the leader was talking about the strip. Fella wants to get there and avoid the 15 he'd have to go east. Take Highway 93 up."

"Great, great. Get shot in the head and your shooter doesn't even wait for you to wake up and buy you dinner." The Courier mumbled, his eyes looking not angry but irritated. "By the way, want me to take a look at your broken radio?"

"Sure. The outside looks okay bu" Trudy was interrupted by The Courier leaping over the bar counter going over to the radio and picking up a glass.

"Trudy, I'll take this glass as compensation for my services." The Courier said while examining the glass. He then quickly took the radio in his right hand and Trudy's glass in her left and smashed them both together, shattering the glass. "Presto! and thank you for the glass." The Courier said bowing with a little kneel.

"I think you deserve more than a glass for that. I really do apprectiate hearing what's going on" Trudy took some caps out of her pocket, 50 of them, and handed it to The Courier.

"Ah thank you very much. Now then I overheard your argument what was that about? Money, property, Ex-husband?" The Courier said his eyebrows arching at the last one "Or all of the above, An ex-husband who wants your money and property? Trust me, I know, I've dealt with alot of exes" The Courier then added putting his left hand on his heart.

"No. It looks like our little town got itself dragged into the of something we don't want anything to do with. About a week, this trader, Ringo, comes into town. Survivor of an attack, he says. Bad men after him, needs a place to hide. We figured he was just in shock, so we gave him a place to lie low. We didn't actually expect anyone to come after him." Trudy put her left hand on her hip and right hand on her chin.

"Where is Ringo now?" The Courier asked putting his hand on the counter.

"He's held up at the abandoned gas station. Though you should probably enter with your hands up or he might think your one of Cobb's men."

"Why not kill Cobb?"

"You mean murder him? That's not our way, even if Cobb is scum. He can bluster and threaten all he wants."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Some of the others, like Sunny, will probably stand up for Ringo if he asks for help, which he hasn't. Personally, I hope he sneaks out of town one night and takes the Powder Gangers with him."

"Power Rangers?"

"Powder Gangers." Trudy said correcting him "Chain gangs, really. The NCR brought them in from California to work on the rail lines. Problem is, it turns out that giving convicts a bunch of dynamite and blasting powder isn't the best idea. Was a big escape not too long ago. Some of 'em stuck together so they could make trouble. That's what we're dealing with now."

"Hmm, interesting." The courier went to the door and left.

XXX At the Abandoned Gas Station XXX

The Courier opened the door only to come face to face with a man with a gun in hand wearing a field hand outfit.

"That's close enough. Who are you, and what do you want with me?" The man asked him.

"I'm not an enemy, if that's what you're asking, you beautifully sounding little devil." The Courier said putting his hand in his pockets.

"What's in your pocket?" The man asked putting both hands on the gun. His body tensed and his eyes looked worried.

"Sunset Sarsaparilla. Want one? Got it from the vending machine. Wonderous really, How a drink can still taste great after around 700 years I think, don't really know." The Courier handed him one and the man catched him relaxing.

"Sorry about the gun. You just caught me off guard, that's all." The man relaxed putting his gun back in his holster. "We got off to a bad start. Name's Ringo. What say we start over with a friendly game of Caravan? You know how to play?"

"I'm quite alright Ringy" The man looked at him going for his gun "Oh relax, So you have Joe Cobb on your booty, you know that right?" The Courier asked for confirmation. Ringo looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. He doesn't look very tough, though. I hear he's afraid I'll shoot him down from one of the windows when I see him, and he's right. I'll have a much bigger problem once his friends show up. There's no way I could handle all of them in a gunfight."

"And you're plan is to lay low then?" The Courier asked him.

"I've got no chance against the gang on my own."

"Maybe I can help."

"We'd just end up sharing the same grave if it's just the two of us."

"With a voice like that, I wouldn't mind." The Courier mumbled.

"Now, if some of the other people in town were also on board..."

"I gotcha, big boy." The Courier said winking at him " I'll ask around and see who I can round up."

"Start with Sunny Smiles. She's been friendlier than most around here."

"Sunny Smiles? You and her are friendly?"

"Yeah we talk and she brings me food sometimes why?"

"No reason" The courier said opening the door behind him and leaving.

XXX The Prospector's Saloon XXX  
"Sunny!" The Courier ran through the door and greeted her with a hug and kiss on both cheeks.

"Hi there. Sticking around Goodsprings for awhile longer?" Sunny said surprised by the display of affection

"If there's a woman like you here yes" The Courier told her winking.

"Well, aren't you a ladykiller."

"So... Ms. Smiles do you want"

"You want me to help you and Ringo don't you?"

"Pretty much yeah"

"Say no more. I'm in"

"Well, That was easy"

"Look, Joe Cobb talks about leaving us alone if we hand over Ringo, but I know his type. He and his friends will come after the town eventually. However, between you, me, and Ringo, we aren't exactly a force to be reckoned with. A lot of people around here look up to Trudy. If you could convince Trudy to join us, some of the folks in town might decide to help out as well. I know Easy Pete's got a stock of dynamite somewhere and Chet just got a shipment of leather armor we could borrow. Talk to them as well. Finally, there's a good chance we'll all end up with extra holes in us, so if Doc Mitchell could cough up some extra stimpaks, that'd be great."

"Kay then, I'll get them to join us."

"I'll be waiting." Sunny then went to leave but The Courier was about to put his hand somewhere it shouldn't be.

"Put your hand there and Cheyenne will bite it off." The Courier stopped and then just poked her back instead. This just elicited a soft sigh from Sunny. He then went over to the counter and placed an order for a beer putting 8 caps on the table.

"Well Trudy, here we are. Me with 1,2,3,4,5 bottles of Sunset Sarsaparilla and you with all those caps and Powder Gangers at your front door."

"Yes, ok let me guess you and Sunny want to help Ringo."

"How'd you know?"

"You two were just talking about it right now. In my bar too." Trudy said her hand on her hip

and eyes perplexed as to why he's surprised.

"Oh yeah well anyway If I told you I had a plan, what would you say?"

"Hmm, tell me the plan then we'll talk."

XXX Outside XXX  
"Come on Pete! You've gotta help us." The Courier was begging and pleading with his hands on his knees.

"No, you wouldn't know what to do with it." Pete told him once more him on his rocking chair

"But I need it in order to help everyone." The Courier again asked Pete

"How are the ads in my magazine going to save everyone?"

"THEY'RE BLOND!" The Courier cried out to Pete

"Alright, alright I'll give them to ya." Pete told him annoyed and not wanting to deal with him anymore.

"Great, also Pete can I have some dynamite with those magazines."

"Wha?"

XXX Chet's Store XXX  
"Hello there. I'm the Chet Ubetcha" The Courier shaked Chet's hand and told him about his plan.

"Whoa whoa buddy! You seem like a nice guy and I like ya and all, but I can't give out that much product. I have a business to run ya know."

"Hey, Chet. You, my friend," The Courier put his arm around Chet and put his face next to his. " seem like a smart guy and I like your store and all but it won't be able to give out any product, bought or taken, if it's on the ground. On fire. And being peed on. With you in the middle. Dead. Them eating your corpse. No not eating more like 'eating'. Hint hint. But you have a business to run you know." The Courier put his hands up and looked at Chet.

"Alright, alright. Just stop talking. I'll give out some leather armor and varmint rifles to everyone. I'll also mod them myself, but I'm staying out of the fight."

"Fair enough." The Courier then eyed a duster in the store on a rack "Is that for sale?"

"30 caps in good condition." Chet told him taking it off the rack "Want it?"

"Yeah thanks." The Courier handed him the caps and put it over his vault suit and put on the fedora from the skeleton.

XXX Doc Mitchell XXX

"Hey Doc I"

"Heard from Pete. I can supply you with some medical supplies and stimpaks." Doc Mitchell then handed him a Doctor's Bag and some stimpaks.

"Ah thank you Doc." The Courier said stunned at the sudden agreement.

"It just seems that people just won't leave each other alone sometimes." Doc Mitchell said sighing dissapointingly, as the Courier left.

XXX HQ (AKA The Gas Station) XXX

"Alright then, we have everyone onboard now we just have to wait for Sunny to signal." Ringo told the Courier " Are you sure about this?"

"I'm scared out of my mind really." The Courier said bluntly.

"Ok then that's not so reassuring."

"Yeah just go on my signal." The Courier told him "Remember, Please" Sunny walked in through the door and told him that Cobb had come.

"That's my cue then, you two make sure to stick to the plan." The Courier stood up and went outside. He unbottoned his duster, grabbed his bag and put on his hat.

XXX Middle of Goodsprings At Night XXX

"Ringo, Come out right here and face me head on." Cobb yelled out. He was with 5 other men who all had weapons. Cobb had himself a shotgun.

"That's kinda hard, considering you have backup. Then again, Ringo has me as well. And a whole entire town too plus a dog." The Courier stated to Cobb, smiling.

"And who are you!" Cobb yelled angry at not having killed Ringo yet.

"I'm Ringo's twin brother, Rango." The Courier said pushing his duster behind him and tilting his fedora.

"Ringo's white, how're you..." Cobb began

"Mom had a very active social life." The Courier responded simply with a tilt of his head and raising of his shoulders.

"Well Rango, I hope your here to hand me your brother's head or we might just take you as a substitute." Cobb threatened aiming his shotgun.

"No, no I'm just here, like the good courier I am, to deliver a message." The Courier said eyes narrowing and grin forming on his face.

"Really now, then what's the message?" Cobb said smiling at his fellow Powder Gangers.

"Leave Goodsprings now or die." The Courier crossed his arms cooly.

"Boys, beat this fucker." The men all circled The Courier and started punching him. They got him to the ground and continued their assualt. The Courier could only lie their helpless until they stopped.

"No! Wait! Wait! I'm sorry ok, I didn't think about this, Don't kill me. I'lll take you to Ringo!" The Courier got on his knees and crawled over to Cobb. He held Cobb's legs in his arms and pleaded "Come on, man. I have my whole entire life ahead of me. I've never had sex!" The Courier cried out still holding Cobb's legs "PLEASE!"

"Well, kid consider this your first tim-" Cobb was shot straight throught the head with a bullet. As the other Powder Gangers began to un-holster their weapons they were all mercilessly shot through the head. Once the last man dropped, The People Of Goodspring began to move out of their hiding spots, putting their modded, with night vision scopes, varmint rifles in their holsters and began cheering. Ringo went over to the Courier and shaked his hand.

"I owe you a huge favor for this. Here - these are technically Crimson Caravan funds, but I know they'll understand once I explain things." Ringo put 100 caps in his pocket. "By the way, I never got your name."

"Rango, ah thank you." The Courier told him tipping his hat.

"So it's Rango now? I thought it was Earl." Sunny said her Varmint Rifle on her back. She crossed her arms and looked at The Courier. "Also, I know it was your plan to act scared but you actually looked pretty scared."

"So Sunny, he just must be a pretty good actor." Ringo defended The Courier.

"Ok, but why did you say please after those guys were beating up on you?" Sunny asked him intuitively "I mean, after what you did to those Geckos, I would've expected you to just beat them all with a pistol."

"Sunny, That thing that happened at The Ridge was luck. What do you think happened?" The Courier asked her.

"You jumped off the cliff and saved Nora."

"No, Sunny I fell off the cliff, accidentally bashing the skull of a Gecko and flailed my gun around hoping to survive." The Courier told her, explaining what actually happened.

"Then, what was with the whole 'I'm a mailman' thing?"

"I hit my head with my rifle and it jogged back some memories." THe Courier told her.

"Then what's your name?" Sunny asked her putting her index finger on his chest.

"I'm not saying."

"Why?"

"No need to." The Courier told her. He then grabbed Joe Cobb's shotgun off the ground and put it into his bag. "Now then I'm just going to take this and head over to Highway 93."

"What? Just like that you're gonna leave?" Sunny asked him.

"Yeah, I'm agreeing with Sunny on this. Stay awhile, I think we're going to hold a bit of a party at the saloon. You should come and have a drink with us." Ringo put his input into the conversation.

"No the guys who shot me are probably pretty far off already. If I want to catch up, I'll need to get moving now." The Courier explained to them.

"Alright then, just stay safe out there." Ringo told him "Who knows maybe we'll see each other again."

"With that voice of yours Ringo, I hope so." The Courier told him "And I hope to see you soon too, Ms. Smiles"

"Good luck, Earl, Rango or Whoever you are." Sunny told him

And with that The Courier took off and headed for the next stop in his journey for answers .

**Please Read and Review**


	3. The Indigo Tribe Had It Right

**Fallout New Vegas: The Story Of The Courier**

**Chapter 3: The Indigo Tribe Had It Right**

"Oohooh ah yeah yeah, yeah-ah-ah, yeah, yeah, yeah, Seven a.m. waking up in the the morning, gotta go outside, gotta have my bowl, gotta have a gecko, ticking on and on, everybody's rushing, gotta keep walking to Primm, can't get eaten, I see a person" The Courier sang to himself as he saw a man in a brahmin outfit with red hair. He looked to be of average height and lean build "He looks pretty nice, He looks kindof like a jet addict, Gotta make my mind up, Do I talk to him?" The man was waving his arms at him.

"Hi, My name's Barton Thorn. I have a problem that I need some help with. Could you help me?" The man asked The Courier.

"Hi, I'm Kyle Raynor, What's wrong?" The Courier replied as he put his arm in front of him to shake Barton's hand.

"My girl is trapped by geckos on the ridge and I can't get to her. Please, she's going to die!" Barton replied and pointed to a nearby ridge, past the broken radio tower and gave him instructions on where exactly his girlfriend was.

"I'll see what I can do, Simpson." Barton looked at The Courier offensively.

"My name's Barton." Barton tried to correct him.

"Not if I save your girlfriend, it's not Bart." The Courier smiled at him and began to walk to where the girlfriend supposedly was. Bart tried to look at what was happening but he couldn't see from his point of view. He heard five shots, then a minigun, afterwards a clicking sound, followed an extremely loud explosion.

"Poor sucker." Barton sneered to himself, believing that his would be good samaritan had just run out of ammo. He climbed up with a pistol ready to kill him. "Sorry I tricked you, but thanks for clearing out the Geckos. Now I can get to that stash up there... after I deal with-" Barton never finished that sentence as he was immediately ripped apart by a minigun toting Securitron named Victor.

"Wow, Victor, you were right he was using me." The Courier said his 9mm pistol in his duster coat pocket. Safety on, of course.

"You need to be more careful, it's dangerous out here!" Victor warned him.

"Thanks for that, but how did you know he was gonna be trouble?" The Courier asked Victor

"Heck, I can smell trouble a mile away." The Courier seemed to accept the answer and began to head over to the stash and disarm any bear traps near by.

"I'll try to remember that."

"Heh, I like you friend. Have I mentioned that?"

"Victor, are you following me?" The Courier asked while disarming a bear trap by putting pressure on the plate with a large rock.

"I saved your life so I kinda feel responsible for you is all." Victor rolled over to The Courier and shot a bullet into another trap, disarming it.

"I can take care of myself, Victor" The Courier stated, eyeing the robot.

"Sure you can friend, but everyone needs a hand from time to time. Maybe you'll return the favor one day."

"Are you saying I owe you?" The Courier asked Victor

"Now, I wouldn't put it exactly like that friend."

"Well, I have to get moving after I put all this stuff in my bag so.." The Courier continued to wait until Victor said something.

"Til our trails cross again, pardner." Victor's screen showed a picture of the a cowboy tipping his hat and Victor wheeled off afterward.

"Kay then that was awkward." The Courier told himself as he grabbed more 10mm ammo from the stash.

XXX The Outskirts of Primm XXX

The Courier walked into Primm, carrying his bag on his arm and looking at his Pip-boy. He had been fiddling with it and looking into all it's features. It was of the A series, an outdated model to most vault dwellers. This was due to it's method of use. The Pip-boy had a targeting system which calculated the probability and likelihood of a shot. Then, It would tell where to make adjustments to the aiming of the shot. With it, you could essentially headshot someone from a mile away. However, in order to do this, you needed to have a clear view of the target. This meant you needed to get into view of your target as well. Others afterwards allowed one to select the targets from behind walls and then shoot once out of cover. There was only two way for users of the A series to safely use this without getting shot. Either sneak up on someone and shoot first, or use jet and have the adrenaline rush increase reflex time, allowing one to select targets, pick where to shoot, and fire. This was called the Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System or V.A.T.S. The Pip-boy also helps keep you keep organized and can function like a map so it's pretty helpful.

"Wow, this is pretty helpful." The Courier had recently inputted the directions and location of Primm into it's data map. As he was about to set foot into the town, he was flagged by an NCR trooper.

"Hey, where the hell do you think your're going? Primm's is off limits." The trooper asked him pointing to Primm.

"What's going on in Primm?" The Courier questioned the trooper.

"Some convicts from the prison up the road have taken over the town. Everyone inside either is dead or in hiding. What's more, there are two tribes of raiders causing trouble in this area as well. You'd be safer heading back up to Goodsprings." The Trooper warned him.

"Shouldn't you be protecting the town or something?" The Courier questioned once more, curious why no aid was being given to Primm.

"We'd love to, but they don't fall under NCR jurisdiction. Even if they did, we're in no shape to protect them." The Trooper explained to the The Courier.

"Why couldn't you protect them?"

"We don't have the equipment to take out the convicts, and even if we did we need some extra hands for backup. If you want to help so bad go talk to Lieutenant Hayes. He's in a tent down the road. Just stay on the west side of the overpass if you don't want to get shot." The Trooper returned to his post allowing The Courier to pass.

"Yeah right like I'm going to listen to authority. Do they see a tie on my neck? I have no tie. I have no corporate noose. I'm going to walk in to that town without even speaking to the guy." The Courier mumbled to himself, gesticulating his arms around him, then flinching when he heard an explosion in the town. "Kay then, looks like I'm speaking to Lieutenant Hayes."

XXX Inside of Lieutenant Hayes' Tent XXX

The Courier walked into the tent and saw a man in a beret wearing trooper armor. The Courier closed his duster concealing his vault suit before the man saw him. The man looked at The Courier and walked over to him.

"Hello, there I'm Captain Hal Jordan." The Courier put out his hand in front of him. The man grasped it and shook it firmly.

"I'm Lieutenant Hayes of the New California Republic Army, 5th Battalion, 1st Company. What's your business here, Captain?" Hayes did a salute with his free hand as The Courier nodded his head.

"What are you doing out here, Lieutenant?" The Courier questioned the Lieutenant, letting go of his hand.

"We were sent out here to hold back the tide of convicts from the correctional facility. As you can probably tell, we aren't doing the kind of job we could be doing, sir." Hayes told him.

"What's the problem with your mission?" The Courier questioned again.

"The mission itself isn't a problem. The problem is with supplies. The convicts are better armed and organized than our intel initially suggested. I'm trying to get some reinforcements here, maybe some guns with some firepower, but... shit... things are just going slow. I actually thought that maybe you brought them but you had no idea about the situation. By the way, what batallion are you?" Hayes asked him to confirm his identity.

"I lead the 3rd Batallion, 2nd Company." The Courier quickly responded, without delay thinking in his head for an answer.

"Aren't they headed by Captain Harkness?" Hayes interrogated The Courier with a more demanding tone.

"Captain Harkness unfortunately passed away last week in a fiend raid, I was quickly promoted and went to go looking for reinforcements." The Courier calmly responded.

"By yourself?" Hayes picked at this fact.

"They sent me with two others, but they unfortunatley died on our way past the 15. We were attacked by the creatures there." The Courier cooly stated before changing the subject " Now then, tell me about this correctional facility."

Hayes just nodded before answering "Most people just call it NCRCF. That's NCR Correctional Facility. A little bit ago the convicts there staged a coup, killed the gaurds that weren't able to escape, and have been ransacking the area since then."

"Any other info on them?" The Courier had wanted to get as much info as he can.

"Not much. They've taken to calling themselves Powder Gangers. Mostly because they've taken to using the explosives meant to clear boulders as weapons. They got organized faster than I would have thought, most of them at least. Thankfully the small group in town here seem to have split off from the main force, so they aren't getting anything in the way of support." Hayes answered his question

"Hmm, kay then, I'll be going now then Lieutenant. I'll try and see if I can get you your supplies." The Courier tipped his fedora.

"Sir." Hayes saluted

XXX Front Of Primm XXX

"Kay then, I'm just going to walk into the town, try to find at least one person and see if they saw some guy in a checkered suit. I just have to dodge bullets and dynamite plus the occasional mine. Great, where's my robot companion when you need him." The Courier began to walk onto the highway bridge which connected Primm to where he was. As he began to walk, he heard a small beeping noise "Oh crap."

The Courier jumped back from the explosion. He fell to the ground as shrapnel flew and a deafening sound rang out. He looked up to see more mines being set off and he quickly ran back to the area behind the shelter the NCR had made. As he hid, he heard 4 more mines being set off. Once the explosions stopped, he looked back to see 5 black spots on the bridge.

"What the hell just happened?" A trooper came up and asked him, yelling.

"The butler did it." The Courier replied and ran off towards Primm, as the trooper stood there, jaw open.

The Courier began to run towards Primm again and was acually able to get within the town. He stopped behind a gas station and began to heave.

"Huh good made it. Now then, heh, let's see if I were, hah, a bunch of scared townies who had just been attacked by some convicts, where would I hide?" The Courier began the walk to come across a shed. He went inside and saw a reloading bench and desks. He looked around and found ammo all around and a key to the shack. He then went into the next room. He looked inside the refridgerator and found nothing. The Courier then turned around and held back an expletive. On the bed behind him were two dead bodies, naked and on top of each other. The bodies looked as if they had been defiled and the woman's body had bruises on it. She had struggled while they did the act. The Courier was still for a second, trying to regain his senses. The Courier took a step forward and grabbed the duster that looked like his, along with the hat that was on the floor and put it on the man. He then grabbed a brahmin skin outfit for the woman and dressed her as well. His hands shook as he felt the cold of the bodies. He then lay them back on the bed, their arms crossed on their chest.

"I am so sorry." The Courier said sullenly as he took off his hat. He then went outside and closed the door behind him and locked it. The Courier was just about to walk further into the town when he began to hear voices.

"Hey Murry, Let's get back to the shed. I want to play with that nice lil' toy of ours!" A man in an NCR Correctional Facility jumpsuit yelled.

"All right, All right. Hold on a sec, Jim." Another man said.

The Courier had began to sneak back to the bridge and looked around he had found three frag mines that were still undetonated but armed.

"Oh come on. That's not even practical. Landmines are supposed to be spread out, so you don't know where they all are. This kind of defeats the purpose." The Courier mumbled to himself. He quickly began to run to all of the mines and just as they began to blink, he quickly pressed a small button on top of them. The beeping stopped showing it had been unarmed. "Ah thank you." THe Courier said as he picked up the mines.

XXX 30 minutes later XXX

"Murry, what's takin' so long?" Jim told Murry. "I wanna have some fun already man. Seriously just pick it."

"Shut up Murry, lockpicking is a complicated process." As Murry was picking a shot rang out causing him to break the pick. "GODDAMN IT! What the hell was that?" Murry looked out and unholstered his varmint rifle. Jim soon joined him and they began to walk around looking for the origin of the shot. They stopped by the gas station.

"Guess it was just one of those NCR troopes." Jim said as he turned around. As he moved backwards, a beeping was heard and Jim froze. He looked down to see the landmine on the ground and as he moved to push the buttons on top, it exploded, instantly killing him and sending bits of his arm everywhere.

"Holy shit!" Murry looked at the sight that just happened and began to run, not noticing a mine that was in his direction. As he heard it trigger, he jumped but his legs were caught in the blast and broken. As he tried to crawl away, he had found himself near another mine which detonated as well. "Oh no."

XXX 5 minutes later XXX

The Courier had gotten the two bodies of the sheriff and his wife out in the gas station. He had looted a lighter from the body that was Jim's. He would've looked at Murry's possessions but the body was too gruesome for him. And by gruesome, He means that he would've gotten blood on his coat. Or more blood.

"Here's to you, Sheriff." The Courier had doused their bodies in gasoline and put them side by side each other. He had put a metal sheet under them and put them near one of the gas nozzles. He then doused almost the entire staion with gasoline and made sure that it was all flammable. He stood back and flicked the lighter causing it to spark and threw it at the bodies. He turned around, not flinching as the gas station blew up due to the gas. "That should get someone's attention."

He went out to the street and waited for someone or something to happen. Finally, after a minute or so, a man came out in blue overalls and a white shirt. He was smoking a cigarette and seemed to be of old age.

"Hey you, are you one of them gangsters?" The man asked him.

"No, I'm not a gangster. I wanted to be one once but I felt that I might cause someone else to try it and then get killed in a rainstorm of bullets that was caused somehow by me. My name's Clyde, Clyde Barrow, By the way." The Courier told the man, winking at him.

"Well then get inside!" The man told The Courier in a hushed yet commanding tone.

"Sir, yes sir." The Courier mocked the man, doing a salute and straightening his posture. He then made his way into the building the man came from, some old casino named The Vikki and Vance Casino.

XXX Inside The Casino XXX

"I don't know what it was brought you to Primm, youngster, but you might want to rethink your plans. Town's gone to hell." The old man told The Courier.

"First, first, first. Again, I'm Clyde Barrow, Hi, hello, is it me your looking for? Who are you?" The Courier spoke in a rushed tone.

"Johnson Nash's my name, husband to Ruby Nash. Lived in Primm going on eight years now, thick and thin. I'm a trader primarily, for what it's worth with things like they are. I also run the local Mojave Express Outpost." Johnson revealed. His last sentence piqued The Courier's curiousity.

"Whoa, TMI there Mr. Nash. I didn't need to know you were married. However, I must say." The Courier paused putting his nose up and closing his eyes to look like an aristocrat. " That sounds adorable."

"Well, thank you." Johnson thanked The Courier for his compliment.

"By the way, Mr. Nash, I'm a courier with the Mojave Express." The Courier told Johnson

"Well, I don't got any work now. Sorry to say." Johnson crossed his arms and and stated in an amused tone.

"Oh no, It's just that, I, unfortunately, lost a package I was supposed to deliver." The Courier explained.

"I'll tell you whatever I can. Do you have a delivery order you can show me?" Johnson asked.

"What can you tell me about this job?" The Courier pulled out of his pocket a delivery order and gave it to Johnson.

"Oh, so you're talking about one of them packages. That job had strange written all over it. But we couldn't turn down the caps." Nash told The Courier, and The Courier agreed with this statement. The job was paying 500 caps.

"What was strange about it?"

"The cowboy robot had us hire six couriers. Each was carrying something a little bit different. A pair of dice, a chess piece, that kind of stuff. Last word I had from the office, It looked like payment was received for the other five jobs. Guess it was just your chip that didn't make it. First deadbeat, we hired to do the job canceled. Hope a storm from The Divide skins him alive. Well, that's where you came in." Johnson finished his cigarette and took out another.

"He canceled?"

"Yeah, got this look down when he saw some guy's name next down on the courier list. Some guy named Alan Scott. I'm guessing that was you using a fake name. His expression turned right around, asked me if the guy's name was real. I said, as sure as lack of rain, that since your name was on the list, it means you were still kicking.. Then he turned down the job, just like that. I asked if he was sure, since it was good money. No, let "Courier Number Seven" carry the package, that's what he said- like the mojav'd sort you out or something. Then he just shut up and walked out. Though, technically speaking, you'd be Courier Six since he declined."

"Do you know who he was? Where he went?"

"No idea. Sounds like you two had a history for him to act like that. And turn down the money, too. Hope he didn't see any trouble in that package of yours. Maybe he thought your name was bad luck. Not for me to say."

"You said something about a cowboy robot. You mean that one there?" The Courier pointed to a protectron in a hat.

"Nope. Different fella. Bigger. Had himself a face on a screen, and he talked more like you or me." Johnson explained to The Courier, who had a decent idea of who he was talking about.

"Mr. Nash, to be perfectly honest, my package was stolen by a man in a checkered suit and some thugs. Do you know if they pass through here?"

"Hmm, a package worth that much definitely can't be replaced. Well,actually, now that you mention it, a few nights back one of the townies was out scavenging for supplies. He said he saw a fella with a daisy suit come through with some of them Great Khan misfits. They was talking about a chip." Johnson put his hand on his chin in thought.

"One of those men shot me. I need to know the best way to get to them."

"Well for that your best bet is going to be talking to Deputy Beagle. Since they came to town he was keeping a good bit of notes on them, and he was slinking around Bison Steve when your pretty- boy friend came through. He may have heard where they were going. Problem is he got captured by the powder gangsters in the Bison Steve." Johnson couldn't say anymore as he was cut off by The Courier running out of the casin and to his new destination, The Bison Steve.

**Author's Note:**

**I really had a hard time writing this one due to me not enjoying this particular quest. I'll be writing the next chapter soon and it'll introduce ED-E too so looking forward to that. I've also made a revision in Chapter 1. Anyway, ask any question or leave a review in the review section. Happy New Years.**


End file.
